Pesadilla
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Edward es secuestrado por Envy y Wrath y le daran todo lo que él realmente desea, aún cuando él no lo quiera... [Ed x Envy.Roy x Wrath.Al]


"Pesadilla"

by Emiko Mihara

- ¿Mmmhh? –

Ed abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Se sentía mareado y no conseguía centrar su vista en un solo punto. Estaba en una habitación al parecer, aunque no lograba ver más allá de la punta de su nariz gracias a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Vaya... El pequeño alquimista al fin se despertó... – oyó una voz justo frente a él. Una voz que no le costo reconocer.

- ¡Envy? -

Las luces se prendieron y Ed pudo ver casi de inmediato al homúnculo. Justo frente a él, sentado sobre una mesa, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, Envy le sonreía de forma arrogante. Ed estuvo al borde de golpearlo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos.

- ¿No creíste que te dejaría suelto, o sí? – dijo levantando una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¿Y tú no creíste que unas cuerdas me detendrían, o sí? – le respondió Ed sonriendo con prepotencia. Chocó sus manos y luego las cuerdas en sus muñecas, esperando que estas desaparecieran, pero no lo hicieron - ¡QUÉ? – exclamó. No dándose por vencido volvió a chocar sus manos y luego las sogas que rodeaban sus tobillos... Nada.

- Veo que te agrada mi invento... – dijo una voz infantil, entrando en la habitación. Wrath. El niño homúnculo caminó frente a Ed hasta quedar de pie junto a Envy.

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – grita Ed levantando los brazos.

- Sí. – asiente y mira a su compañero – A pedido de Envy, lo hice. Después de todo, somos hermanos. – aclara el niño corriéndose el cabello atrás, igual a Envy.

- ¡Basta! – gruñó Ed – Dejen de decir idioteces y díganme de una vez que es lo que quieren... – preguntó Ed con desgano, tratando de distraerlos para ver una forma de escapar – Les aviso que no tengo nada nuevo acerca de la piedra, si es eso lo que buscan... -

- Ah... – suspiró Envy, bajándose de la mesa. Su mirada clavada en Ed a medida que se acercaba – Lamento decepcionarte, Ed... – dijo con una de esas sonrisas que Ed tanto odiaba – Pero no es la piedra lo que buscamos... -

Ed se corrió un poco contra la pared cuando Envy se puso de cuclillas frente a él. El homúnculo siguió sonriendo cuando se acercó al cuello del rubio, provocándole escalofríos.

- Ed... – susurró, muy cerca de su oído y con una mano en el pecho de Elric – Es a ti a quien queremos. -

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Lo querían a él¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ... ... Oh, no...

- ¡BASTARDO! – estalló Ed intentando golpear a Envy, pero no logro moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar. Con un ojo cerrado y los dientes apretados por el repentino dolor en sus muñecas y tobillos, Ed miró hacía la mesa en donde Wrath se moría de risa.

- No volvería a intentar eso de ser tú... – lo amenazó con una sonrisa siniestra – Esas cuerdas te sostendrán pase lo que pase. Mientras más luches y trates de desacerté de ellas, más fuerte se cerraran alrededor de ti. – le aclaró.

- ¿Qué...¿Qué es lo que van a hacerme? – preguntó Ed con cierto rastro de temor en su voz, rogando desde lo más profundo de su alma para que alguien, quien fuera, apareciera y lo salvara.

- ¿Qué te haremos? Mmh... – Wrath tomo una pose como si lo estuviera pensando – Vamos a... -

- Ed, Ed, Ed... No te haremos nada que tú en verdad no quieras... – aportó Envy caminando frente a él - ¿No, Wrath? – y el niño asintió.

- Claro que no, nii-san. -

- ¡Dejá de llamarlo así! – estalló Ed - ¡Él no es tu hermano¡¿O acaso ya olvidaste a Izumi! – le gritó al pequeño homúnculo.

Wrath no le prestó la más mínima atención a Ed. Lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió con su jueguito.

- Nii-san... – llamó Wrath a Envy adrede, para molestar a Ed – A mí me gusta que tenga el pelo suelto... ¿Puedes? – dijo en tono descolocadamente inocente.

- Seguro. A mí también me gusta más con el pelo suelto... – aclaró Envy arrodillándose frente a Ed. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos hasta alcanzar la trenza de Ed y comenzó a desarmarla en esa posición, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa odiosa. Los ojos de Ed brillaban en forma siniestra, pero aún así, eran seductores. Ese brillo diabólico en las orbes doradas era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Envy de Ed.

- Nii-san... ¿Podemos empezar ya? -

- ¿Eh? – Envy se había quedado embobado con los ojos de Ed durante unos segundos – Sí, sí... empecemos. – dejó a Elric para pararse junto a Wrath, frente a él – Ed... – lo llamó – Míranos, por favor. Creo que no querrás perder detalle de esto. – Ed levantó la mirada apenas – Como te dijimos... No haremos nada que en verdad tú no quieras. Por eso... -

Envy puso sus manos en los hombros de Wrath y este las suyas sobre las de Envy. Wrath cerró los ojos con fuerza y después de un resplandor alquímico en sus manos que recorrió todo su cuerpo, algo extraño comenzó. Algo a lo que Ed no pudo mantenerse indiferente... Wrath estaba brillando de los pies a la cabeza y comenzaba a mutar, tal cual lo hacía Envy. Justo antes de que la transformación finalizara, el rostro de Wrath se giró para ver a Ed. Sus ojos azules relucían con malicia. Segundos más tarde, esos ojos azules se habían ido y ahora eran un par color canela los que observaban con atención a Ed... Unos ojos y una mirada que él conocía bien. Y que extrañaba con demasía.

Ed no podía reaccionar. Sabía que no era real, pero aún así sintió deseos de gritar de alegría por estar viéndolo de nuevo así. Una voz en su interior le gritaba que no era él, pero no quería escucharla. No ahora que Alphonse estaba de nuevo con él.

- Parece que le gusto mi disfraz. – habló Al con la voz de Wrath - ¿No? -

- Eso parece... Es una pena la voz... – repuso Envy.

- Sé como cambiarlo. – aseguró Al con la voz de Wrath. Tomó la mano de Envy y la apoyó en su garganta... Brillo alquímico otra vez...

- ¿Y bien¡Di algo! – exigió Envy.

Alphonse estaba con los ojos cerrados, muy quieto. Sus labios se abrieron, igual que sus ojos canela. Miro a Ed con expresión inocente y dijo:

- Nii-san... – con su voz. Con la voz de Al.

- ¡Bravo¡Bravo¡Eres un genio! – festejaba Envy aplaudiendo. Parecía ser que era la primera vez que Wrath conseguía una transformación completa.

Alphonse se arrodillo y gateó hasta Ed. Desató con cuidado la cuerda que rodeaba los tobillos del mayor y abrió sus piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en los muslos del mayor. Su pecho se pegó al de Ed cuando se acercó más a él y comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

- Nii-san... – llamó Al a Ed – Te necesito... – comenzó a decir con tono dulce e incitante.

El rostro de Ed se sonrojo repentinamente y adoptó una expresión de sorpresa. Al se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. También estaba sonrojado y sus ojos canela tenían un brillo extraño, pero se veía exquisito.

- Nii-san... – volvió a llamar a Ed, casi suplicante. Sus labios rosados estaban levemente brillantes, lo que los hacía más deseables aún. Se acercó al cuello de Ed y comenzó a causarle escalofríos con su respiración.

- Mnhhhh... – se quejó Ed, cerrando los ojos. Alphonse había comenzado a lamer su cuello en forma tentadora, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho del mayor.

- Nii-san... – musitó otra vez Al, esta vez comenzando a lamer el lóbulo de Ed. Ya había conseguido quitarle el chaleco negro dejando el _Automaid_ a la vista – Por favor... te necesito... – repitió, encarando a Ed.

Por mucho que pudiera haberse resistido, la tortura se estaba volviendo inaguantable para el mayor de los Elric. La voz incitante de su hermano en su oído... Sus manos acariciando su pecho... El rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos... Era demasiado.

- Al... – gimió Ed cuando el pequeño comenzó a lamer su pecho, ahora descubierto.

«Justo como lo pensaba...» rió en su interior Envy.

Las caricias y besos de Alphonse a Ed se estaban volviendo cada vez más osadas. Sus manos jugaban con el cinturón del rubio mientras lo miraba con lasciva. Se acerco más aun a su pecho, sus rostros a centímetros uno del otro y sin cortar el contacto, junto sus labios de manera inocente. El beso fue torpe de parte de Al, pero fue más que suficiente para desesperar al mayor de los Elric.

- Al... – lo llamo, acercando sus labios a los de su otouto una vez más, solo que esta vez, él tenía el control. Ed devoró la boca de Al como sí fuera la última vez. Mordió esos labios apenas, consiguiendo un quejido del más pequeño, que abrió los labios sin pensar. Ed aprovechó ese momento para explorar el interior de esa boca que le supo exquisita.

- Nii-san... – llegó a gemir Al separándose del mayor.

- Alphonse. Edward. – los llamó una voz.

Alphonse estaba sentado en el piso, apoyado con sus manos. Tenía la camisa desabrochada y las piernas abiertas. Edward arrodillado entre ellas, rodeaba el cuello del pequeño con sus brazos. Sus muñecas seguían atadas, pero tenía el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón negro abierto. Los hermanos se quedaron quietos y vieron hacia donde la voz los llamaba.

Pantalón azul y botas negras. Camisa celeste, abierta hasta la cintura, dejando ver un pecho bien formado y una piel blanca cremosa. Pelo negro, corto, lacio y unos ojos oscuros, que brillaban con lujuria. Caminó con paso firme hasta donde los dos chicos se encontraban, sonriendo apenas.

- Buenas noches... Hermanos Elric. – dijo con su voz teñida de excitación.

Se arrodillo detrás de Ed, ante la atenta mirada del rubio, que por la expresión de su rostro, no parecía disfrutar de la nueva compañía. Se inclinó un poco sobre la espalda del chico, rodeándole la cintura con sus manos. Apoyó apenas el rostro en uno de sus hombros e inhaló profundamente, queriéndose llenar de esa esencia exquisita.

- Hueles riquísimo... Aunque creo que ya te lo había dicho una vez¿verdad? – le susurró con algo de malicia.

Alphonse aprovecho que Edward se había girado a ver al morocho para desatarle las muñecas. Luego se sentó bien y mientras su hermano era besado por el morocho, él terminó de quitarle los pantalones a Ed.

- Mmhh... No—oh... – se quejó Ed, tratando de alejar al morocho – Basta... Roy... – gimió cuando el coronel Mustang comenzó a lamer su cuello.

Roy se sentó completamente en el piso, atrayendo a Ed hacia él. El blanquecino pecho del coronel, se amoldaba perfectamente a la espalda del rubio, que comenzaba a sonrojarse por las caricias de Alphonse. Los gemidos de Ed no se hicieron esperar. Roy lo besaba y acariciaba, manteniéndolo contra su pecho, sentado sobre sus piernas, y Alphonse se arrodillaba frente a su hermano para, previo quitarle los boxers blancos, comenzar a lamer su miembro erecto. El pequeño Elric jugaba con su lengua y sus manos morenas, haciendo que su hermano se volviera loco. Roy mantenía las manos de Ed quietas, mientras mordía su cuello y sus hombros, jadeando.

- Ah... Ah... Ah—ah—Al... – gimió quedo Ed, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su hermano devoraba su miembro sin contemplaciones. Lo lamía, lo besaba, lo acariciaba. Sus manos parecían bailar al son de los gemidos de su hermano mayor, y de vez en cuando se detenía, solo para ver el rostro sonrojado, casi lloroso de Ed.

- Me estoy aburriendo... – dijo en un medio bostezo, Mustang, dejando que por un segundo, su expresión se asemejara a la de Envy.

Roy alzó en el aire a un extasiado Ed y le ordeno a Alphonse que le abriera el cierre del pantalón. Así lo hizo el Elric menor y al momento de abrir el pantalón, dejó al descubierto el pene de Roy, completamente erguido y duro. Mustang gruño un poco, haciendo que Ed se agachara frente a él.

- Vamos, pequeño alquimista... – lo alentó y casi al segundo, Ed había comenzado a lamer el pene de Roy. Mientras Ed le practicaba sexo oral al coronel, Alphonse observaba, sonrojado, queriendo algo para él.

- Nii-san... – lo llamó con su voz cargada de deseo. Ed se detuvo y se giró para verlo. Estaba tan deseable. Sonrojado. Los ojos brillosos. Las piernas abiertas.

- Al... -

Edward gateó hasta su otouto y comenzó a besarlo. Lo empujó lentamente hasta acostarlo en el suelo, colocándose alrededor de la cintura sus piernas. Hizo que sus pelvis se chocaran y arrancó un gemido de placer de la garganta de Al, que se ahogo en su propia boca. Los brazos de Al rodearon el cuello de su nii-san, que comenzaba a besar su hombro. Ed recorrió las espalda de Al con su _Automaid_, provocando un escalofrío por el frío metal. Los ojos canela de Al fuertemente cerrados igual a sus labios, como no queriendo dejar escapar ni un solo gemido o jadeo de placer. Edward lamió dos de los dedos de su _Automaid_ y los guió hasta la entrada de Al. La masajeó apenas en un comienzo y luego un dedo intruso se coló por ella, haciendo que Al contrajera su rostro por la molestia. A ese dedo le siguió otro. Y otro. Y otro. La entrada de Al estaba completamente dilatada por los cuatro fríos dedos de metal de Ed. Masajeo las paredes y comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos rítmicamente, haciendo gemir a Al. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, suplanto los dedos por su propio miembro, grueso y palpitante. Al dio un gritó por la intrusión.

- Shhhhh... – lo acalló Ed – Tranquilo... Solo duele al principio... Te prometo que pasara... – le dijo en tono dulce al oído, apenas conteniendo los jadeos.

Limpió con besos las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de los ojos canela y le dijo a Al que cuando se sintiera listo, se lo dijera. Unos minutos después, así se lo hizo saber. Lentamente comenzó a moverse. Al principio, ambos jadeaban bajo, pero a medida que Ed aumentaba el ritmo, los jadeos de Al se volvieron más altos.

- Ah... Ah... Nii-san... Ah... Ed... Ah... -

Alphonse estaba aferrado a la espalda de Ed, gimiendo en su oído, incitándolo más, mientras el mayor arremetía con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido.

- Suficiente... – susurró Roy acercándose a ellos. Se agacho detrás de Ed y comenzó a lubricarlo, sacando más gemidos de la boca del rubio.

- Nnhh... Roy... – dijo apenas Ed a manera de reclamo, girándose al sentir como el morocho lo penetraba.

Más pronto de lo que esperaron, estaban los tres gimiendo, penetrándose a un mismo ritmo. Roy aferrado a la cadera de Ed, que gemía, sintiéndose dentro de Al y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo por Roy. Se sentía en la gloría.

- Nii-san... – se quejó Al, recordándole a Ed que algo no había hecho.

El mayor de los Elric se salió de dentro de su hermano, empalándose aún más en Roy, que gruño un poco. Se agacho sobre la entrepierna erguida del de ojos canela y la engulló por completo. La lamió una y otra vez, hasta que con un gemido ronco, sintió su boca repleta de la esencia de Al.

Una vez que el menor se quedó en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente, completamente exhausto, Roy tomo a Ed por las caderas y lo sentó sobre él, haciéndolo hacer todo el trabajo.

- Muy bien... Mmmhhh... -

Ed se levantaba apenas y se dejaba caer, empalándose una y otra vez en el miembro palpitante del morocho.

- Vamos... Sigue... Te gusta¿no?... – le gemía Roy en el oído, con las manos en sus caderas.

- Ah... Ah... Roy... – gemía Ed, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, su largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre el _Automaid_. Su frente brillando por el sudor perlado. Las manos de Roy abandonaron su cadera para tomar su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que Ed llevaba.

- Mmhh... Así... Vamos, pequeño alquimista... – lo instó Roy.

Unos momentos después, Ed se descargó en sus manos y Roy en su interior...

**»»»«««**

- Nii-san... Nii-san... – la voz sonaba distante, pero era tan conocida.

Ed abrió los ojos, cegándose repentinamente con la clara luz sobre él. Se giró apenas y vio la armadura que contenía el alma de Al junto a la cama.

- ¡Nii-san, despertaste! – le dijo poniéndose de pie. Ed se sentó en la cama, miró al rededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital de Central.

- ¿Qué paso? -

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó la armadura. Ed se sonrojo cuando los primeros recuerdos asaltaron su mente.

- N—no... – mintió.

- Has estado inconsciente durante dos días. Te encontramos desmayado junto a los restos de Greed... – se calló y lo miro - ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó preocupado otra vez.

- Sí... Si lo recuerdo, Al. Solo... – los recuerdos volvieron a él una vez más.

« Solo fue una pesadilla... » concluyó con algo de alivio.

- Estoy algo confundido, es todo. – se excusó Ed, tocándose la cabeza.

- Llamare al doctor. Deben revisarte. – la enorme y brillante armadura se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

- Al. – lo llamó Ed desde la cama.

- ¿Sí, nii-san? -

- Lamento haberte preocupado. – se disculpo.

- No importa. – y salió de la habitación.

Alphonse camino por el pasillo del hospital con paso tranquilo. Giró en una esquina y se metió en una habitación de deposito. Frente a él, sentado sobre una caja, estaba Wrath, cruzado de piernas y brazos.

- ¿Y nii-san? – preguntó viendo a Al - ¿Te creyó? -

La armadura comenzó a brillar frente a él y poco a poco se transmutó a su verdadera apariencia.

- Se lo creyó todo... – respondió Envy con su clásica sonrisa siniestra.

"Pesadilla"

OWARI

* * *

"Fullmetal Alchemist" © Arakawa Hiromu, 1999

"Pesadilla" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
